dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional Midnight Screenings Episodes/Retro: Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys
Transcript * Brad: Another adventure, right? * Brian: Of course! * Ben: Yes, and I had to hide behind a seat to hide my face since I don't have the box I usually use. * Brad: *laughs* We ran out of people to accompany us, so we had to fly in Ben of Oddity Archive from South Dakota to attend this screening. * Brian: Of course this had to be an adventure. So, we're out of the screening for the reissue of Dragon Tales: The Search for the 15 Keys here at the AMC at the Capital City Shopping Center in Springfield as the showtimes are a lot earlier than Parkway and the one where the 3D f***ups and the gas leak happened. And by the way, this is the 3D version of the reissue. * Brad: We start off at the box office, Ben is searching for a Cassie cosplayer to find the number of- * Ben: Hey! * Brad: *laughs* And I'm like "3 for Dragon Tales in the 3D screening" and we see some cosplaying geeks and nerds walk in as we are handed our tickets, and I'm like "Hey, are you guys heading to the 3D screening, and this guy dressed as Enrique is like "Yeah, we wanna see the Dragons in full glory!" and I'm like "Okay then..." *laughs again* * Ben: So we're at concessions, I get some Buncha Crunch because mandatory diabetes fuel, and I turn my head to see if there's nobody that recognizes about half my face from Oddity Archive. But I digress, nobody probably knows me. *laughs* * Brad: Yeah! So as we head to the auditorium, I see the Chick-Fil-A manager chick from me and Dave's screening of The Emoji Movie and I'm like "Oh no" as she stops us and says her "Hi are you attending this screening" spiel, and we're like "Yeah" and she says "Well I'm the Chick-Fil-A manager, here's the cards" spiel and we get our cards, yadda dadda dadda, then as we turn the corner into the theater, I look back and see some of the cosplayers are actually pushing the poor Chick-Fil-A woman out of the way. * Brian: Someone should give her a medal for dealing with people dressed as cartoon dragons and kids. *laughs* * Ben: These people were all like "We wanna see a Dragon Tales movie, not a movie about mockbuster KFC endorsed by the Westboro Baptist Church! Get out of the way!" * Brad: The movie started up after the pre show ended, the trailers began and they were in 2D. And I'm like "Oh no, 3D problems again." And it wasn't until the part where Max and Emmy teleport into Dragon Land that some of the geeks in the audience started to piledrive out of the theater. So, me and Ben went to concessions- * Ben: Yeah, and I'm like "Hey, the 3D projector at Dragon Tales might be malfunctioning, you should check on it." * Brad: Yeah, and as we re-enter the theater some of the nerds were still pushing the Chick-Fil-A woman around, and I saw a usher yank her out of the way, probably for her own safety like this is Disco Demolition Night! * Ben: I guess this theater is probably managed by Steve Dahl in disguise if he came from the Bizarro World. * Brad: So, as we sit back down, the movie pauses just prior to when Zak yells "Oh sh**", and the usher who yanked the Chick-Fil-A woman out of the way comes in and says "Alright, we're gonna be restarting the film once we find the right print of this, as we put on the wrong print of the movie!" * Ben: Wow, never expected a reissue of a kids film to have this happen. * Brad: And I'm like "Thank god! I can now see Zak and Wheezie's combined a** in 3D once they restart this!"